Officer Standall
Officer Bill Standall 'ist einer der Nebencharaktere der Netflix-Serie Tote Mädchen lügen nicht. Er wird von Mark Pellegrino gespielt. Bill ist der Vater von Alex Standall und Peter Standall und der Ehemann von Carolyn Standall. Früheres Leben 2016 zog Bill mit seiner Familie nach Crestmont. Während der Serie Staffel 1 Als Alex 90 auf einer Straße mit Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung 40 gefahren ist, wurde er von einem unbekannten Officer angehalten. Dieser stellte sich als Vater von Alex heraus, nachdem Alex ihn "Dad" genannt hat. Officer Standall ließ Alex mit einer Verwarnung davon kommen. Später in der Staffel, gerade bevor Alex mit einer Schussverletzung am Kopf ins Krankenhaus befördert wurde, war er im Zimmer von Alex und hat ihm ein Kompliment ausgesprochen, wie sauber das Zimmer ist. Staffel 2 In , hat er sich nach dem Zustand von Alex erkundigt, und versuchte dessen Rückkehr and ie Schule zu verzögern da seiner Mutter noch nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken war, dass er so bald an die Schule zurückkehrt. Alex erklärte ihm warum er so schnell wieder an die Schule zurück möchte, und er hat Alex erzählt, dass er seinen Wunsch seiner Mutter mitteilen wird. In hat er Alex ins Gewissen geredet nachdem dieser die Schule geschwänzt hat (um mit Jessica an den Strand zu gehen). Seine Frau, Carolyn, bat ihn nachsichtiger mit Alex zu sein. Jedoch stellte Bill klar, dass er nur so streng zu ihm ist, damit es ihm schneller wieder besser geht. Es kam ebenfalls heraus, in der gleichen Szene, dass Alex sich selbst mit der Waffe seines Vaters angeschossen hatte, woraufhin Bill sich die gesamte Schuld gab. In , feierte Bill den Geburtstag von Alex zusammen mit Clay, Jess, Zach und seiner Familie, doch die Situation sollte sich aufhitzen. In , kam Bill in das Zimmer von Alex um ihm zu sagen, dass er die Tür offen lassen soll. Alex entschuldigte sich für was auf seiner Geburtstagsfeier passiert ist. Bill entschuldigte sich bei Alex da er glaubt, dass er zu hart mit Alex umspringt. Alex fragte ihn ob er ihm ein Shooter-Spiel kaufen kann um mehr seines Gedächtnisses zurückzubringen, was Bill jedoch zum zweifeln brachte. In hörte sich Bill Justins Geständnis zu Jessicas Vergewaltigung an, und nahm Bryce fest. In befragte er Morty über seine Drohungen allen gegenüber, denen die gegen seinen Sohn gerichtet waren inklusive. Staffel 3 Persönlichkeit Bill ist sehr stolz auf seine Familie. er kann nicht glauben, dass ALex irgendetwas mit dem Selbstmord von Hannah zu tun hatte, und nennt ihn einen "guten Jungen". Es wird impliziert, dass vor seinem Selbstmordversuch, Bill seinen Sohn Alex dazu geraten hat, männlicher zu sein, die Interessen von Alex ignorierend. In einer Rückblende behauptet Alex, dass sein Vater sich nicht dafür interessierte dass er im Matheförderkurs war, solange er nur mit ihm zusammen auf den Schießplatz geht . In Kassette 2, Seite A, offenbart Alex Clay dass nachdem er sich mit der "populären Gruppe" angefreundet hatte, sein Vater erleichtert war, dass er männliche Freunde hatte, anstatt nur Zeit mit Hannah und Jessica zu verbringen. In Kasette 3, Seite B ist Bill stolz darauf, dass Alex in einem Kampf involviert war, unabhängig vom Ausgang. Alex hat seinen Vater mit "Sir" die erste Staffel über angesprochen, und nur "dad" genannt, wenn er nicht zugegen war. Nach dessen Selbstmordversuch jedoch widmete Bill sich viel mehr seinem Sohn und versuchte sogar, bei einigen Interessen von Alex mitzumachen. Er gibt sich selbst die Schuld für den Selbstmordversuch, da es seine Waffe war die Alex benutzt hatte. Er rügte Alex ebenfalls dafür, dass er die Schule geschwänzt hatte und will nicht, dass er Egoshooter spielt, da er fürchtet, diese könnten ihn erneut zu einem Selbstmordversuch verleiten. Auftritte Staffel 1 * * * * Staffel 2 * * * * * * * Galerie Season 1 'Tape 3, Side A S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-105-Clay-Alex-Bill.png ; Tape 3, Side B S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-096-Deputy-Bill-Standall.png ; Tape 6, Side A S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-044-Alex-Bill-Peter.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-047-Alex-Bill.png ; Tape 6, Side B S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-008-Bill-Standall.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-096-Bill-Standall.png Staffel 2 The First Polaroid S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-023-Deputy-Bill-Standall.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-025-Deputy-Bill-Standall.png ; The Second Polaroid S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-103-Carolyn-Bill.png ; The Smile at the End of the Dock S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-090-Cyrus-Tyler-Bill.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-091-Mr-Down-Bill.png ; The Third Polaroid S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-050-Alex-Bill.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-082-Alex-Bill.png ; The Little Girl S02E08-The-Little-Girl-076-Bill-Standall.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-078-Bill-Alex.png ; The Box of Polaroids S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-096-Bryce-Bill.png ; Bye S02E13-Bye-007-Deputy-Bill-Standall.png Staffel 3 Referenzen Kategorie:Nebencharakter Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Charakter Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charakter Staffel 2 Kategorie:Charakter Staffel 3